Managers, supervisors, executive level employees, or the like of an organization typically perform tasks relating to reviewing, comparing, etc. one or more metrics related to the individuals in the organization. However, currently available solutions do not generally include capabilities for supporting rapid selections of people in the organization both vertically and horizontally to compare different metrics related to each individual or to allow analyses based on user-designated parameters or groupings.